Talk:Pure Majin
Salaga? The Dragon Ball Heroes character Salaga is listed as one of the users. However, Pure Majin is a term introduced in Dragon Ball Online, which is a different game series without any correlation. Unless Salaga actually said "kay now imma go pure majin :DD" in the manga/game, I don't think he should be listed. 00:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *Pure Majins always have the same appearance: They all look like Kid Buu, no Majin who is not a Pure Majin looks like Kid Buu. It's like how there are no Saiyans with golden hair in their base forms. The transformation changes them. Salaga has the traits of a Pure Majin, thus he is one.Neffyarious (talk) 04:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :That's true for DBO, not DBH. It's a transformation in DBO; so it'd be like saying Salaga can keep transformed forever, which would be impossible. It's the same as if there were a blonde half-Saiyan, would you list him as a Super Saiyan just because his appearance is the same as a Super Saiyan? 11:45, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Blonde and golden are different, but if the hypotehtical half-Saiyan had the traits of a Super Saiyan, then I would list them. All regular male Majins are fat and look like Good Buu, unless they are in their Pure Majin form; Salaga is a male Majin, but he does not look like Good Buu, thus he can only be a Pure Majin. Keeping the Pure Majin form is not impossible, as Majin Buu can keep it permanently.Neffyarious (talk) 13:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::That's because Kid Buu does not transform into a Pure Form, he is a Pure Majin. Did you even read the Pure Majin description? "In the video game Dragon Ball Online, the Majin race has weakened over the generations, and can only transform into their Pure Majin states after a wish from Shenron." The Majins at DBO are all descendants of Fat Buu. The Majin race of Dragon Ball Heroes are just game avatars, and there is nothing mentioned on this Pure Majin state on the game. 15:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I wrote this page, so yeh I know what it says. If Kid Buu is a Pure Majin, why can't Salaga be one as well? As I said he has all the traits of a Pure Majin, and no traits from a base male Majin.Neffyarious (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Pure Majin is a term limited to DBO's Majins. There is no source that says Salaga is a Pure Majin and that's just speculation. 17:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::The term Pure Majin is also used in Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Kid Buu is called Majin Buu: Pure in Dragon Ball Heroes.Neffyarious (talk) 03:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Kid Buu is called Majin Buu (pure) in all of japanese media. That's his japanese name. Kid Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋, Majin Bū Junsui; lit. "Majin Boo Pure"). But the transformation Pure Majin is only for DBO Majins. Anyway, that's still not a source for Salaga, only Kid Buu. 17:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Other than him having all of the form's traits. I doubt we are going to agree on this, so I thought of another option we could do. We remove Salaga from the users list, mention him in a trivia section, and keep his images but note that he is only a possible Pure Majin. We do that with some technique so we could do it with this form.Neffyarious (talk) 01:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) You both make excellent points, and unfortunately it is unclear which case is true. On the bright side, we are not burdened with having to make that decision—only with posting the applicable info for readers. Neffyarious makes an excellent suggestion, although trivia seems a little too unimportant for a potential permanent user. I would say add a sentence at the bottom of the "Usage and power" section, something along the lines of Salaga's appearance suggests that he is permanently in the pure form though DBH never says so. I would also put (possibly) after his name in the user list, rather then remove it altogether. 01:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good middle ground. Since Salaga isn't confirmed to be a Pure Majin, we remove his name from the infobox, write something about him in the Usage and Power section, and keep his pictures. 02:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::ah, yes. Keeping his name and adding a (possibly) is also fine. 02:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Good that we all came to a good conclusion, I shall change the page then.Neffyarious (talk) 13:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) So wait. A Pure Majin looks just like Kid Buu even it started out as a female Majin? JokerJay779 (talk) 15:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC)